


The Fall of House Strider

by Kikiyo41



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Death, Idk what to call this au, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, mid 1800's stuck???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyo41/pseuds/Kikiyo41
Summary: His heart is a suspended lute; As soon as I touch it, it sounds.Based on 'The Fall of the House of Usher' by Edgar Allan Poe





	1. Oh Sister

The ride out had been far more foreboding than it had any right to be. The clouds hung low in the early autumn afternoon. The wind rustled the trees around you almost constantly. Even the horse seemed hesitant to keep moving.  
The mansion peaked up and out of the trees finally. The walls though solid where scattered with lichens and vines. Certain elements of the stone wall surrounding where chipped and broken, but still stood strong. You briefly remembered the small statue you and Roxy accidentally broke years ago.  
The manner of your visit had been a partial mystery to you. One of your dearest childhood friends, Dirk Strider had written to you requesting you come to visit. It appears the entire Strider-Lalonde family was feeling a massive strain, although dirk had not gone into specifics. It was clear they were in desperate need of distraction.  
As soon as you’d got off your horse you where nearly tackled to the ground. The twins flung their bodies at you as best they could, giggling and excited. You wrap an arm of each of them and hoist them up into your arms. Jane had told you how energetic they could be.  
Down the gravel path and standing in the large doorway is Dirk. he shakes his head slightly, clearly amused by them. Dave throws his arms around your neck.  
“Jane said you have a collection of dead stuff!” he exclaims. You laugh.  
“‘Dead stuff’ isn't the phrase I would use.”  
“Trophies” Rose corrects. You lean down and let them go.  
“Yes Rosie” you reply, she scrunches her face and scowls at you.  
You don't notice servants remove your luggage, in fact, you don't notice them at all until one of them begins to lead your horse away into the stables. Dave tugs you by the hand to the door, dragging you away towards their caretaker.  
The mansion is far more familiar than you expected. While Jane had made the occasional visit after taking over the family business you hadn't been here since the twins were toddlers. Dave didn't dare let go of your hand. Excited and giddy as he and Rose lead you upstairs and into the study.  
The study too was even more uncomfortably familiar. The chairs and couches where in an almost identical position, save for a couple of new ottomans. The desk on the far wall was scattered with papers, as it always had been. The whole room framed by built-in bookcases. You’d bet money you could still find your favorite book.  
You soon learned the purpose of the ottomans as rose hoisted herself onto a chair using one. Her’s, judging by the lilac blanket draped over the back and the stack of books set to one side.  
Dave pulled you over to one of the couches and you sat, pulling him onto your lap. Dirk followed close behind and sat on the couch opposite. He shoots rose a glance, she rolls her eyes.  
“Want some tea Jake?” she asks, you nod. She slides off her chair and pours a cup for each of the four of you, although she pours less for you. You take a drink and set the cup down. As soon as the cup hits the saucer again rose snatches your cup away from the table. She looks into the cup intently and swishes it lightly before looking back to you.  
“Rose not this again!” dave shouts.  
“Shush Dave, I’m just looking out for him!” she retorts. Dirk raises an eyebrow at her.  
“What do you see princess?” he asks, she looks back to the cup.  
“The usual, trouble sleeping and…” she looks back at you. “Be careful when you open windows,” she states more than she warns.  
“I'll try my best,” you assured her, this will certainly be an interesting stay.

 

* * *

 

Rose had been right, sleep didn't come easy the first night, or the many after that. You tossed and turned before stilling and forcing yourself to calm and quiet your mind. It hardly worked.  
During the day you conceded to spending your time in the study with the twins. Dirk spent most his time away meeting with business partners or holing up in his room to look over reports and proposals. Still rose and dave somehow managed to drag him away from his work and into the study to spend time with them. For the first couple of days dave grill'd you endlessly about your collection. The European mounts seemed to garner the most interest from both him and rose. It seems their late parents hadn't the faintest inclination towards hunting, and dirk seemed to follow in toe.  
Dave mentioned their eldest sister maybe twice both times met with glances and hushing from Rose. Dirk never once talked about her and you began to wonder where on earth the second of your dearest childhood friends had gotten off to.  
Curiosity caught the best of you one afternoon, “Dirk, where’s Roxy? I don't suppose she’s gone off on some adventure of her own.” you asked.  
“I wish-” Dave mumbled.  
“Dave!” rose swatted at his arm.  
“She's sick,” Dirk replied, flat and guarded.  
Rose lowered her eyes, “she’s barely left her room in a month…” you felt dumbfounded, the thought of Roxy curled up in bed sick was so foreign. You'd always known her to be loud and bombastic and strong.  
“Can I see her?”

 

* * *

 

The room was dark, lit by a few candles. The curtains were pulled closed, not letting a bit of sunlight in. in the bed sat Roxy with a book in her lap. She pulled a hand up to her eyes to block out the light pouring in from the door.  
“Dirk if that's you ill slaughter ya’,” she says, just barely loud enough to hear.  
“I promise it'll be worth it Rox,” he says, closing the door. As soon as Roxy sees you her face lights up.  
“Aww, Jakey wakeys here to see me!” you cringe at the nickname but smile regardless. She spreads her arms and your happy to fall into a hug with her. “I misshed you chucklehead.”  
“Me too,” you say, situating yourself on the side of her bed. Dirk stands next to the bed and the twins hoard around you and Roxy. “its awful dark in here.” you note.  
“This is about all i can stand Jakey, m’ real sensitive right now.” she croaks out. “Food, light…” she eyes dave and rose. “...little rascals playing outside my door.” it's certainly comforting to see that behind her illness she's still the same as she was, minus her natural loudness.  
“Sorry, Roxy…” Dave murmurs. Rose seems unwilling to do the same.  
“It’s alright little man.” Roxy ruffles his hair.  
“What’s got you so sensitive Rox?” you ask. Her eyes shift down.  
“ ‘s what ma and pa had,” she says. Their parents had died a few years ago of some mysterious disease. You must have shown some sense of fear in your face. “Oh don't worry jakey I'm not dyin’,” she assured. “Doc says it'll pass.”  
You calm for a moment before she eyes dirk, “you wanna get the kids outta here for us maybe?” she asks.  
“But Roxy…” rose whines.  
“No ‘buts’ Rosie, I wanna talk to Jake alone.” Rose huffs, drags Dave to the door and exists with Dirk. As soon as their gone she looks back to you. “Truth is it isn't this what killed ma and pa. ‘S just what we told everybody.” she says.  
“What do you mean Rox?”  
“I mean this thing I got just sent them over the edge. I’m not gonna do that Jakey. I'm not-” she cut herself off.  
“...like them.” you finished. She nodded.  
She and Dirk always had a certain distaste for their parents. Of the few times, you saw them you could certainly understand why. Their father had been extremely cold and stoic and their mother certainly hadn't the best relationship with alcohol. Even when you heard the news of their deaths you weren't so sure she hadn't just drunk herself to death in the wake of her husband's demise. That theory seemed far more likely now.  
Suddenly the reason for your visit seemed much clearer now.

 

* * *

 

You spent parts of your days humoring Roxy. She was contempt to talking quietly and occasionally she had you read to her. Among her apparent sensitivities shed also developed an acute cough. It worried her little.  
Still, the twins consumed most of your time, bugging you about Roxy everytime you leave her room. Rose eventually convinces you into playing chess with her and you soon learned she was far better at the game than you. It reminded you of Dirk’s numerous crushing victories against you and Jane. halfway through the game she starts advising your moves and chides you when you don't move as she says. You can't tell if she's trying to manipulate you or actually help you. Dave clings to your unused arm, clearly annoyed with Rose.  
Dirk saunters into the study, leaning over your shoulder to observe your game. The moment of closeness is almost unnerving.  
“And I thought you might have gotten better at chess,” he remarks.  
“Clearly she learned by playing you.” you retort, eyeing him as you make your next move. A smile engulfs roses face and she quickly knocks your king off the board. Embarrassment fills your body.  
“Yes, yes she did.”


	2. Oh Brother

About two weeks into your stay Dirk leaves for a business trip, leaving you to look after the twins and keep them occupied. It will only be a few days but as you soon learn Dave and Rose are far harder to reign in without their brother.

Rose buries herself into interests for days at a time. It takes all your might to drag her away from the garden for a third time so she doesn't accidentally poison herself or Dave after a particular spell of fascination with herbology. Dave concedes to bounce between clinging to you and Rose. You find him once in the library climbing onto the back of a chair to get a book down for Rose. You don't doubt she put him up to the task knowing he’d likely hurt himself. 

These kids are going to run you ragged.

On the last night, you suggest making a blanket fort and camping out in the study. The twins eyes light up at the offer and they rush off to their room to collect all the blankets and pillows they can while you make quick work of moving the chairs and ottomans over to the fireplace. You arrange them in two rows, leaving plenty of space in the middle. Dave comes back to the study with a wad of blankets half as tall as him in his arms, and rose follows close behind dragging all their pillows on a sheet. A testament to their intelligences you suppose.

Rose sees fit to arrange the pillows and cushions in the space between the rows as you and Dave drape blankets and sheets over the chairs. You save a couple and toss them inside at Rose. she huffs.

“Rude!” rose exclaims. You and dave can't help but laugh.

“Excuse me Rosie.” you apologize. You can't see her but you're sure she's giving you a death glare through the fort.

As soon as she's done she scrambles out of the fort and grabs the tea tray from the table, gently setting it on the elaborate tile by the fireplace. Dave follows her example and grabs the game board and pieces. Setting them right next to the tray. Rose looks back at the fort, apparently pleased with her work before dragging dave inside. You follow them in. The space is small, just enough to fit you and the twins comfortably. You stay inside the fort with the twins and tell them stories and play games far past their bedtime.

* * *

 

You awake to the study door opening. Dave and rose have curled their way under your arm, still, fast asleep. The fireplace is low and casts little light into your surroundings. The sound of footsteps bring you to alarm as you raise your head to see a figure crouching down to peer into the fort.

“We should take them to bed.” your chest relaxes, its just Dirk.

“There's not much of a bed to take them back to.” you motion your head to the blankets and sheets above you, careful not to disturb the twins. Dirk sighs and leans in farther in to brush a lock of hair out of Dave's face.

“I hope they weren't too much trouble.” he murmurs.

“Oh, I've got some stories for you.”

“I’m sorry”

“Don't be” you whisper. “They are a mighty handful sometimes but I think they just miss you and Roxy.” he stills for a moment. Right. Roxy. he mustn't have gone to see her yet.

“Well, goodnight Jake,” he mumbles and just like that he’s gone, You lay your head back into the pillows.

* * *

  
  


Dirk remains as distant as he ever had, just as silent and contemplative as he'd been as a teen. In fact, it seemed that the stresses of his new responsibilities had hardened those ingrained behaviors. He'd always had a habit of pausing and placing forethought to this words before speaking. It was something of a habit instilled in him by his father, a kind of dignity and properness that should be shown by any good businessman.

However the dirk you see before you is a side you like far more than the stoic calculated version of his daily life as the two of you find yourself in the study long after the twins have been sent to bed. When very tired, dirk seemed far less concerned with picking his words. His posture softened and his face became only a touch more readable. It's a rare sight to behold but one you take great pleasure in seeing.

“You don't suppose we could go for a little outing could we?” you ask. Dirk raises an eyebrow.

“Like what?” he asks.

“Well I thought maybe we could take the twins on a little adventure and find a place to picnic on the grounds.” dirk hums and contemplates for a moment. “...if it's not too much trouble that is,” you add.

“No, its not…” dirk shakes his head. “It's not don't worry.”

* * *

  
  
  


Rose is dressed far too extravagantly for such an outing. Her dress is decorated in layers of pink and lavender lace and ribbons, so bright and pastel so that her maroon coat and boots seem like an afterthought. More likely something forced onto her by their nursemaid than an active choice of her own. Dave, on the other hand, is dressed far more appropriate for the weather. A bright red scarf consuming most if his face. It briefly reminds you of the striped scarf Roxy used to wear incessantly.

In his arms, Dave carries a folded up checker blanket, careful not to let it touch the ground as the four of you go trudging along the path. Dirk had suggested a specific spot of the grounds for your picnic but you much rather the idea of finding a place on your own. He still remained wary of the trudge, keeping his hands in his jacket pockets and a watchful eye to your surroundings. Behind his usual unforgiving face you detect the faintest sense of fear. It's certainly cause for fear within yourself. Despite all of the unnerving nooks and crannies of the Strider-Lalonde household Dirk never seemed fazed, let alone scared by it. You balance the basket to one hand and reach out to place a hand on his arm, leaning closer to him.

“Something the matter?” dirk stills for a moment. 

“No” he deflects.

“Really cause it seems like something has got you awfully paranoid.”

“I'm always paranoid.” its a non-answer, one your not willing to take.

“Really Dirk, what out here has got you so worried?”

“Out here…” he repeats, “Out here is something I wouldn't worry you with.” he eyes the twins, “... or them.”

“At least tell me were not in some kind of danger Dirk.”

“Were not” he assures you.

Dave stops dead in his tracks, forcing all of you to stop with him for fear of running him over. His eyes narrow to a point just off the path before welling up with tears. Rose looks at him with annoyance. He clutches the blanket to his chest hard with one hand and rubs his face with the other hand, sobbing. You lean down next to him. Dirk follows you.

“What's wrong dave?” you question, rubbing a hand against his shoulder. He tries to speak but only choked sobs come out. Rose throws her hands up in disgust.

“Everyone stop what you're doing, David Strider has found a dead animal!” she shouts.

“Rose!” dirk snaps back at her. “Not now” she crosses her arms.

“Is that true dave?” you ask. He nods furiously.

“T-There's a deer.” he manages to push out. His eyes stay focused on the same point. You can't see a thing beyond the mess of trees.

“Dave, c’mere, look at me,” you say, holding an arm out. He makes no hesitation to pull his eyes away and bury his face into your shoulder, wedging the blanket between the two of you. You let go of the basket with your other hand and take it from Dave.

“Rose, come grab the blanket,” you say, holding it out for her. She huffs but takes it anyway. You crowd dave up into your arms and he gladly wraps himself up around you. Dirk scoops up the basket and stands up with you. Rose takes to leading the way.

* * *

  
  
  


After some more consoling and some distance along the path dave manages to calm down but still refuses to be let out of your arms. He’s perhaps too old to be carried like this but you don't mind the small ache in your arms that develops. You have become quite fond of the twins after all. Dirk asks Rose if she can see where we're going. She nods and gives Dirk and you a pleased smile. Before long Rose guides you to the edge of a clearing full of short grasses and the remnants of summer flowers. 

You manage to pry dave off while Dirk and Rose set up your little picnic. Brushing a hand through his hairs as he clings to your arm. Rose eyes him.

“You ought to be over this dave, it was just a dead deer.” she chides.

“Its wasn't dead is was dying!” he shouts, “it made my head hurt!” you run a hand along Dave's back.

“Rose, quit it.” you warn, “leave Dave alone.”

“Or what? Your not our caretaker, I bet you don't even understand what he's talking about do you?”

“Rose!” dirk shouts, she freezes. “That's enough! You two are supposed to listen to jake, got that?” she nods, Dirk sighs and leans down to whisper something in her ears. She looks at you and then snatches her book out of the basket and sits as far away from you and dave as she can on the blanket.

* * *

  
  
  


“What did rose mean?” you ask as dirk and you walk to the study after putting the twins to bed.

“What?”

“Rose said i didn't understand and well… i don't think i do. I never saw a deer, let alone a dying one.” dirk stays silent for a moment.

“It was just one of her mind games, don't worry about it.” he sighs.

“If you say so.” you murmur, you don't exactly have much energy to spend. Dirk pauses in front of the study door with his hand on the handle. You place yours over his. “You know how much I love our late night talks but today's been awfully long. I think I’d rather head to bed.”

* * *

  
  


Sleep hadn’t been easy to achieve since you arrived, but despite your exhaustion, it seemed harder than ever. The wind had somehow picked up since the you’d returned to the mansion, sweeping through the trees to knock something against your window rather annoyingly. You raise out of your bed and throw off the covers, wincing as your feet touch the cold floor. Deciding to dislodge whatever has taken up an issue with your window.

What you saw behind the curtain was enough to throw you off your feet, slamming your arm against the bedpost painfully. A buck half mamed and bloody knocking its antlers against your window. The light pouring in from behind it is far too bright to be natural, blue light flooding the room and casting the shadow of the deer over you. You can't pull your eyes away from it, one ear standing at attention as the other hangs limply. Its eyes focus on you like a rabbit focusses a hunter, yet somehow you feel as if your the rabbit.

The door swings open in your peripheri and a candle is flung at the deer, wax catching against its fur and setting the deer aflame. It scampers off immediately. You find roxy weakly clinging to the door frame.

“Fuckin’ horrah terrors” she mumbles, “you alright Jakey?” she asks, you stutter for a moment.

“Y-yeah im fine Rox”

“Good cause your gonna have to carry me back to bed.” she says before crumpeling to the floor.


	3. Oh Lover

You don't bother asking Roxy or Dirk about what happened, but Rose pours you an extra large cup of tea for you before patting your knee and looking at you knowingly. The bruise on the back of your arm is enough to wince at when Dave hugs you, but you bear it. Your lucky enough Rose didn't share her grim fortune and scare him.

“Winter will be here soon.” Dirk murmurs over his cup of tea as a servant throws another log onto the fire.

“Hopefully it won't be so overcast this year,” Rose notes, hoisting herself onto her chair.

“Hopefully,” Dirk repeats “ this year your winter plans won't include trucking out into the snow in the middle of the night.” he narrows his eyes. Rose huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Yes Dirk,” she mocks.

* * *

 

Rose Lalonde falls into her own warranted depressions spurred on by her future vision. One morning she curls further into her chair than usual and gives uncanny focus to the book wedged between her legs and torso. It begins a cascading effect of on and off absence for two days before she stops coming to the study altogether. 

Surprisingly you find her in the kitchen, speaking with a little girl at the servant's table.

“You know if your brother was here he’d probably tell you off,” you say, catching Rose and the girls attention.

“It’s not dignified to lower yourself to sitting at their table Rossana! You have to set a precedent.” Rose mocks, “I assure you I am fully aware.” she remarks.

“Is that so Rosie? Then I’ll do you a favor and keep this from Dirk,” you pause and extend a hand to the girl. “...and you might be?”

“Kanaya,” she replies.

“She's my little sister.” one of the maids interjects, carrying a tray of half-eaten food to the sink. You grimace, knowing it’s probably Dirks.

“Well, it's lovely to meet you Kanaya.”

* * *

 

Rose sees Kanaya and her sister off after dinner. Rose lets out a resigned huff, one you recognize far too well. You lean down next to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

“Is something going to happen to her?” you ask. Rose looks at you quizzically.

“I wouldn't know, Jake,” she says.

“Rose, I grew up with Dirk and Roxy remember? I know you can see the future.” Rose sighs.

“You are certainly smarter than I took you for. She's going to get very sick,” she says.

“Ah, I see,” you recall how dirk would become resigned like this when someone feelings got hurt.

“I’m supposed to know everything and foresee everything and yet I am helpless to her,” she says with a white-knuckle grip on her skirt.

“Rose, my grandmother used to say it was no use to worry over the future because you cannot change it.” you offer.

“I'm sure your grandmother was not a seer like me.” rose remarks.

“Not like you Rosie, but she did see the future in her dreams.” you correct, Rose’s face scrunches.

That night Dirk asks you to take Dave to bed so he can have a talk with Rose, without fail he is ever so perceptive of his siblings' feelings. 

When you come back to the study Rose is curled up in his arms rubbing her face lightly. Dirk pulls her up into his arms and rubs at her back. You let him take Rose to bed himself.

* * *

 

Dirk has always had the absurd habit of working himself to the bone. He dances around any topic that isn’t work till he works himself sick and ragged. You can sense that he close to boiling over on that account. On one particular afternoon, you decide to let yourself into his room with a tray of tea and snacks. 

“Jake, what are you doing?” Dirk asks.

“You need a break before you go crazy,” you reply.

“I need to finish this proposal.” he retorts. He sits hunched over his desk, legs crossed and vest open. You idly wonder if he slept at all last night.

“Please Dirk,” you place a hand on his shoulder and he leans into you for a moment.

“Fine,” he sighs leaning into your chest.

After tea and a particularly confusing round of philosophical mumbling Dirk curls into himself neatly and falls asleep on the arm of the couch opposite to you. You cover him up and let him sleep. 

Some time later Rose opens the door and scowls at you, as if offended that you've abandoned her. She comes in and wedges herself in the spot between you and Dirk. Dave follows suit and curls up on your lap.

* * *

 

Between the twins, Roxy, and Dirk’s self-inflicted exhaustion your hands are full. Rose perks up when Kanaya gets better, but Dirk and Roxy seem to be worse than ever.

Roxy's little cough manages to turn into full-blown coughing fits as winter sets in. after one such coughing fit, she spits up a glob of what you can only relate to thin tar. Another doctors visit reveals a build-up of Something in her lungs. Her attitude doesn't waiver despite the near complete the loss of her voice.

Dirk takes a hard break from his work for a few days only to return to it with even more stress. You swear the man writes like he’s going to die. You make efforts to occupy the twins in his absence, but you can tell the twins miss him and Roxy dearly.

Rose takes another gander at your future, as usual, she manages to give you a mostly cryptic warning; 

“its best to be careful where you tread, you never know what you could stumble into.” you find it best to not inquire, knowing she’ll never give you an exact answer. Dave manages to become even more clingy.

* * *

 

“It’s no fair!” you hear dave shout one morning on your way to the study, you run. “It’s no fair! Dirk is always gone and we're never allowed to see Roxy!” there’s tears running down his face.

“C’mon dave you know this is stupid.” rose says.

“You don't think it’s fair either!” dave retorts.

“I don't but this is just something we have to weather!” rose shouts.

“Children, good gracious what is going on?” you interject.

“You get to see Roxy!” dave accuses, “Why not us?” he asks, quieter this time. You pull him into your arms.

“Oh Dave,” you rub his back “I wish I could make Roxy better and I wish I could stop dirk from working himself to death, but I can’t.” Dave’s fists clench in your shirt. “I know you’re mad but having a fit won’t make this any better.”

“I miss her…” Dave mumbles into your shirt.

“I miss them too,” you say. “The best we can do right now is try to feel better, you know how that stresses Dirk.” Dave nods. The bruise on the back of your arm aches.


	4. Oh Gods

More days pass with lackluster impact. You feel as if you and the twins are growing tired. Dave falls asleep on you on more than one occasion, and Rose seems less and less interested in her readings. In fact, Rose seems to be feeling the worst of it.

At the moment, dave is mumbling against your arm and rose is returning to her chair with a new cup of tea. The sound of porcelain clattering catches your attention before rose drops her cup.

“Rosie!” you shout. Rose waivers for a moment before catching herself on the ottoman.

“I-I’m fine,” she says. Rose rests her elbows on the ottoman and clutches her head tightly.

“You look far from fine” you note, kneeling down next to her. Roses breath is shaky and uneven. “What’s going on?” you ask.

“It’s t-too much, Jake it hurts.” she manages out, digging nails into her scalp. Dave shouts from behind you and you whip around to find him curling in on himself, arms around his head. “Ow, ow, ow!” dave repeats.

Roses body goes limp next to you and she falls to the ground, or almost dose as you jut out an arm to catch her. Dave passes out too. You hoist rose up into your arms and place her onto the opposite couch. Then you run, right out the door and straight to Dirk’s room. 

You throw the door open and it slams loudly, you wince.

“Jake! What’s going on?” he asks.

“There’s something wrong with Dave and Rose!” you say. He’s out of his chair in an instant.

* * *

“What happened?” Dirk asks as he places his head on Rose’s chest. You explain the incident as best as you can. Dirk raises his head and contemplates for a moment. His face turns to fear. “Roxy,” he mutters for a moment before running out of the room. You follow suit.

You don't have to get very close to Roxy's room to hear the shouting. It sounds like she's in agony. Dirk swings her door open and the sight before you is borderline traumatic. Roxy is on her knees on the bed, a black puddle in front of her knees. She’s hunched over with her head in her hands, fingernails clawing into her scalp painfully.

“Dirk?” she rasps out underneath sobs. Dirk doesn't waste a moment to wrap his arms around her. Roxy curls into him instinctively.

“Roxy, What’s happening?” he asks.

“V-voices,” she manages, “they hurt, They're angry.”

“What are they saying rox?” he asks.

“I-I can't- can’t,” Roxy’s body freezes. “H-Horrorterrors...” Roxy's whole body goes limp. Dirk clutches her firmly.

“What's wrong with them Dirk?”

* * *

 

The whole mansion is built over the home a cacophony of horrorterrors, Dirk explains. Their father had communed with them regularly later in his life but it drove him mad. To that extent, the Strider-Lalonde family had always been good at keeping them at bay, at keeping them happy, but it seems like their expectations have been less than met. Dirk had never heard them, but he was always told they spoke in soft whispers, any louder would have caused fatigue in any human, especially someone as psychically inclined as Roxy and the twins. The yelling would have been agonizing.

The question of “what do we do?” is met with silence. Dirk contemplates the question for a long while, he squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge if his nose painfully. 

The answer is clear, even before he says it, “I don't know,” Dirk stands by the window in the study, peering out into the freshly falling snow.

“Well then clearly we have to stop those things,” you say.

“It’s not that easy jake.” dirk mumbles. Head in a hand.

“Have you got a better idea? I know you don't,” you remark.

“Jake” he repeats.

“Listen, these things are under the house. We have to go after them. If you don't want to help me then suit yourself!” you say.

“fine, ”

* * *

 

You hold the lamp tightly as dirk deftly unlocks the basement door. It’s a place you never been, and for good reason, of course, it feels more uneasy than any other place in the mansion. Within is just a wall of darkness, the lamp hardly penetrates it. Dirk threads his hands into yours and pulls you along. Quizzically, the interior of the basement seems to be one long corridor. Despite the lamp, Dirk seems to need to run a hand along the wall to find his way.

He stops for a moment and leans into the wall, pressing a hand to his temple, the other's grip tightens around your hand.

“Dirk?” you question.

His grip tightens further.

“Dirk what's going on?” you ask again.

Dirks grip slips from yours and his body slumps to the ground.

“You dunce,” you murmur, kneeling down to look at his face. Its twisted in pain like there's a vice grip on his head. You prop him up against the wall, running a hand against his cheek. Drik’s expression softens slightly and you press a kiss to his head.

“Stay here, I’ll be back.” you murmur, picking up the lamp again.

After a long ways, the corridor begins to taper outwards. You decide to walk in the middle as best you can but eventually the walls escape you. Still, you keep as straight a path as you can.

Darkness begins to almost swirl around you, becoming thicker and darker, or at least you Think it’s darkness. You press forwards and eventually, the light meets bone and half singed fur. It's the maimed deer from before. You feel fear rise in your stomach for a moment before it shys away from the light, giving you some confidence. You outstretch the lamp and it retreats again slowly. You remember how Roxy threw the candle at it and you reel your arm back subconsciously.

The lamp flies at the deer, shattering the glass covering and spreading flaming oil all over it. It lets out an ear-splitting screech and bucks wildly before collapsing. The fire glows bright orange, pushing the swirls back until there's nothing left to burn but bone, you watch it carefully. All at once the smoldering bones rise back into the form of the deer and disintegrates. It has no eyes left and yet you feel as if it's stared directly into your soul. The room falls black around you.

You stand still for a few moments and contemplate. You turn around and start moving back to the basement door, back to dirk. You stretch your arms out wide to your sides, Feeling for a wall that's not there, at least not for a while. Eventually, your left arm makes contact with the wall and you follow it as best you can. You call for dirk occasionally, hoping to bump into him without hurting him.

That hope is failed however when your front foot connects with his side instead of the floor. Dirk yelps in pain.

“Sorry,” you blurt out in surprise. You lean down carefully and snake a hand around dirks back, lifting him up to walk.

“What happened to the lamp?” he asks weakly.

“I had to break it.” you murmur, “sorry.” dirk nestles his head the crook of your neck as you walk.

“I don't know what you did but it worked.” he murmurs.


	5. Mini-louge

Dirk wakes up in the comfort of his bed. The last thing he remembers is hearing Jake walk away while he pressed a hand over his heart. His heart had felt heavy, nauseatingly so. 

Dirk wasn't like the twins or Roxy. He didn't see the future or talk to invisible creatures. He wasn't a psychic, he was an empath. His heart had always told him how the people he loved felt. He felt Roxy’s sadness, Rose’s frustration, Dave’s loneliness, and if he focused on it he could feel Jane’s stress and Jake’s longing too. He'd almost gotten used to how heavy his heartfelt these days, but when he wakes up the ache is gone. (or at least it’s so small he doesn't notice the rest anymore.)

It’s even stranger because he’s woken up by big, bombastic laughing from downstairs. He doesn't concern himself with getting re-dressed because his heart feels so light and fluttery and he has to see what's going on. His clothes from last night will have to do as he taps on slippers and rushes downstairs. The sight Dirk meets in the study is like a dream. 

Roxy is curled up on one of the couches next to Jake and with Dave firmly wedged into her lap. The curtains are pulled back completely and sunshine pours in from the snow-laden landscape beyond. Rose is set in her chair nursing a cup of camomile tea.

“Dirky!” Roxy exclaims while reaching her arms up at him, her voice is still hoarse but she looks so happy. Dirk's heart pounds. She  _ is _ happy.

“Roxy...” Dirk says, wrapping his arms around her. He wedges Dave between them in the process, but Dave just giggles.


End file.
